Ikatan Cinta
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Perasaan ini menyesakkan dadaku—bahkan membuatku benci pada diriku sendiri. Aku yang tegar, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gadis cengeng yang senang menangis hanya karena hal sepele. Menyedihkan, benar? Mind to RnR?


Senja sore ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku kembali menghela nafasku. Sebuah novel—yang menurutku—klasik kuletakkan di samping tempatku duduk. Mataku lebih memilih untuk menjelajah kegiatan para orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapanku.

Mataku terpejam sesaat sebelum aku kembali memperlihatkan iris hijauku. Novel itu memang cerita klasik, hanya saja pemikiran itu segera saja berubah presentasenya saat aku sendiri yang harus mengalaminya. Tentu saja mengalami kisah cinta segitiga yang menurutku sangat menjijikan. Bagaimana tidak? Hei, coba kalian ingat-ingat bagaimana akhir kisah itu? Pasti berakhir bahagia, bukan? Atau setidaknya, si Orang Ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan dua pasangan itu meninggal hingga dua sejoli itu bisa hidup bersama. Yah, masih banyak _option_ lain yang biasa penulis-penulis itu lakukan demi akhir membahagiakan dari kisah mereka walau ada beberapa yang berakhir sedih—

—seperti aku dulu.

Kisah klasik menjijikan itu telah membuatku kehilangan semangat bahkan kehilangan jiwaku. Kurasa terdengar sangat berlebihan, tapi aku merasa bahwa memang benar adanya. Kisah itu sudah membuatku lemah tanpa pernah kusadari. Jadi, tidak salah bukan aku menganggap bahwa kisah ini menjijikan?

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah bisa menganggap bahwa cerita cinta ini menjijikan. Karena bagaimanapun juga, berkat kisah cinta inilah aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan belajar untuk tabah atas segala yang tak pernah termiliki—ketabahan yang akhirnya membawaku pada kebahagiaan.

**##**

**.**

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Ikatan Cinta by Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki**

_[Saat rasa itu datang menghampirimu dan menjeratmu dalam pesonanya]_

.

**.**

**##**

"Nel-_chan_, coba tebak apa yang membuatku senang hari ini?"

Seorang gadis berambut jingga datang berlari menghampiriku dengan senyum manis yang terbingkai di wajahnya. Ah, tanpa tersenyum pun gadis ini sudah terlihat sangat cantik, di mata kaum adam khususnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "ceritakanlah padaku."

Suaraku tidak terdengar menuntut—tak berharap bahwa ia menceritakannya—karena bagaimanapun juga yang akan terlontar dari bibir mungilnya hanya sederet kata yang akan membuat lubang di hati ini semakin bertambah besar. Lubang yang seharusnya tak pernah ada andai aku tidak terjebak dalam pesonanya yang menawan.

"Grimm-_kun_ mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya sore ini," gadis itu tentu tidak mengerti perasaanku dan aku harap maklum terhadapnya, "aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak punya pakaian yang pantas untuk pergi bersamanya."

Senyum kecil kupaksakan untuk tersungging di wajahku, tidak mempedulikan pada hatiku yang amat sangat terasa sakit. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah nanti kita mencarikan pakaian bagus untuk kau kenakan?"

Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya menawarkan hal itu. Namun bukankah seorang sahabat akan selalu mendukung sahabatnya yang lain apabila mereka berada dalam kesulitan? Astaga, Neliel! Aku tidak tahu bahwa hatimu sebegitu tulusnya, aku mengejek diriku sendiri dalam hati.

"Tidak apakah?" suaranya terdengar ragu. Mungkin takut mengganggu waktuku.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah," aku kembali memastikan senyum tulusku muncul, "katakan saja apapun kesulitanmu padaku. Selama masih dalam batas kemampuanku, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Ya, selama masih dalam batas kemampuanku untuk bertahan dalam rasa sakit ini. Hei, jangan berpikir negatif dulu terhadapku! Bukan berarti aku akan menghancurkan gadis ini serta hubungannya dengan pemuda itu bila rasa yang menghantam ini sudah tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku bukan orang yang senang melihat orang lain tersiksa. Setidaknya, yang kuperlukan saat hal itu tiba hanyalah jarak.

"Terima-kasih, Nel-_chan_," ia kembali menampilkan senyum diwajahnya—mengganti aura kebingungan yang sebelumnya hadir, "kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Aku selalu saja lega setelah menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Sama sepertiku," aku menjawab. Tapi jawabanku hanya dusta, bukan? Karena selama ini aku telah menutupi perasaanku yang sesungguhnya—menutupi perasaan sedih, kesal, marah bahkan rasa kecewaku—padanya. Aku juga menutupi satu hal terpenting.

Aku menutupi perasaan cintaku pada kekasih yang dicintainya—Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

**##**

Acaraku menemani Orihime usai sudah. Gadis itu benar-benar tertawa riang tiada habisnya, berbeda dengan perasaanku yang terpendam. Yang kurasakan justru air-mata yang kapan saja siap tergerai andai aku tak bisa menahan sebisa mungkin. Ucapan sampai jumpa itu benar-benar melegakan hatiku, karena dengan begitu aku bisa dengan segera berlari cepat menuju apartemenku dan meringkuk di pojokan kamar. Kegiatan rutin yang akhir-akhir ini sering kujalani.

Menangis.

Aku tahu aku memang gadis bodoh yang bisanya hanya menangis dan menangis saat menghadapi rasa tak terbalas. Aku sadar akan hal itu. Hanya saja, air-mata ini sudah tak mampu lagi kubendung dan tak mampu lagi kuhentikan. Perasaan hancur itu sungguh menyesakkan rongga dadaku, bahkan membuat nafasku serasa tercekat. Rasa ini lebih menyakitkan bila dibandingkan dengan nilai ujian bahasa asingku yang jelek beberapa hari lalu. Bahkan lebih sakit dibanding dengan penyakit _maag_ yang kupunya. Ini lebih menyakitkan daripada semua rasa menyakitkan yang pernah kurasakan.

Aku benci diriku sendiri. Benci akan diriku yang—dengan mudahnya—jatuh cinta, terlebih lagi pada dirinya.

Pada seorang Grimmjow.

Ah, mengingat nama itu membuat rasa menyesakkan ini berkurang. Seperti beban yang ada dalam pundakmu hilang dalam sekejap sesaat setelah kau memikirkan tentang dirinya. Ya, itulah yang kurasakan. Tidak lama, tentu saja. Karena mengingat Grimmjow berarti aku mengingat senyumnya, tawanya, sikapnya, bahkan hati serta cintanya. Menjungkir-balikkan perasaan nyaman itu kembali pada perasaan sesak tiada ampun.

Aku tahu, aku jahat. Tidak perlu kudengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut orang lain karena aku sendiri sudah merasa bahwa aku jahat. Jahat dengan mengkhianati perasaan sahabatku sendiri. Perasaan Orihime Inoue. Perasaan gadis yang sudah mempercayaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya namun aku justru menikamnya dari belakang. Berlebihan? Tentu tidak, karena itu memang faktanya, bukan?

Aku selalu berharap agar sang waktu bisa kembali berputar ke masa lalu. Dengan begitu, aku akan berusaha menghindari pertemuan pertamaku padanya berikut berbagai pertemuan tak terduga lainnya yang—tentu saja—cukup membuatku dekat dengannya. Aku ingin sekali melakukan hal itu, karena hanya cara tersebut yang bisa membuatku lepas dari jeratannya. Lepas dari rasa cinta yang membelengguku.

Impian bodoh, memang. Tapi bukankah manusia selalu memiliki angan—yang seringkali—sulit untuk tercapai. Keinginan mustahil seperti yang kuharapkan ini bukanlah satu-satunya yang ada di dunia. Banyak dari mereka memiliki harapan tidak masuk akal hingga membuat mereka tak sanggup berjuang menghadapi hidup serta lebih memilih mengakhirinya.

Tragis, bukan?

Namun tentu saja aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku cukup pandai untuk berpikir bahwa kematian bukanlah akhir dari jawaban yang kuinginkan. Aku masih punya banyak impian yang bahkan belum tercapai hingga detik ini. Aku ingin menjadi dokter bedah yang professional, membantu orang lain yang kurang mampu disaat penyakit menyerang mereka, bahkan aku berharap bisa menemukan vaksin penyakit tumor otak—kadang sering disebut kanker otak bila sudah mencapai pada tahap membahayakan—yang telah merenggut nyawa Ibuku.

Ya, Ibu adalah sosok yang telah membuatku bertahan dari segala macam hantaman penderitaan selama ini. Demi dialah aku memaksakan diriku untuk belajar tekun serta mendapat tawaran beasiswa. Tentu saja aku berhasil mendapatkannya dengan menjadi siswa terbaik di setiap semesternya. Ah, mengingat Ibu benar-benar membuatku kembali merasa kuat. Sosok Grimmjow dan Orihime yang semula membuatku menangis tersedu-sedu, kini telah lenyap digantikan dengan rasa tenang yang mulai menjalari hatiku. Tangisku yang semula kini telah berhenti dengan sendirinya—membuatku kembali bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Membawaku pada satu kesimpulan; _cinta tak harus memiliki, bukan?_

**##**

Sekeras apapun manusia bertindak, pasti akan sampai pula pada batas mereka yang maksimal. Begitupula yang terjadi padaku. Sekeras apapun aku mengujar dalam hati—bahwa cinta tidak selalu harus termiliki—aku tetap saja tak bisa menghindari gejolak menggebu ini hadir pada diriku. Benar, aku sudah sampai pada batas terakhirku.

Ini dimulai saat seminggu lalu yang kuhadapi dengan mataku yang bengkak saat pergi ke sekolah. Peristiwa itu membawa Grimmjow kembali datang dalam hidupku. Pria pemilik rambut biru itu terus saja mengikutiku demi mengetahui apa yang terjadi padaku hingga membuatku menangis separah itu. Ia membiarkan saputangannya terbasahi air demi mengompres mataku guna mengurangi bengkaknya.

Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih saat merasakan sentuhan tangannya menyentuh kulit wajahku. Membiarkan rasa hangat yang menentramkan hatiku kembali muncul serta menyisakan perasaan bersalah pada sahabatku. Dengan segera, aku menepis tangannya dan berlari menjauhinya, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang memanggilku berulang kali.

Ya, itu seminggu yang lalu. Hari inilah puncak dari segalanya. Pemuda itu menghadangku tepat di depan gerbang sekolah setelah sekian kali aku terus menghindarinya. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa bertingkah seenaknya karena dengan pria ini yang menghadang jalanku saja, sudah membuat semua orang menatap kami dengan pandangan heran dan ingin tahu. Aku memejamkan mataku demi mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menatapnya, "permisi, aku mau lewat."

Ia tidak bergeming, "aku tidak mengijinkanmu lewat sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Bukan urusanmu," astaga, aku menjawab dengan nada terlampau marah sepertinya. Hal yang membuatnya semakin memandangku gusar serta tatapan meminta penjelasan yang dengan mudahnya terbaca olehku.

Diamnya membuatku kembali berujar, "Grimm, aku bisa telat masuk kelas."

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku akan mengijinkanmu lewat setelah kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku," rahang kerasnya mengatup saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ini bukan hal penting, Grimm," aku berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin.

"Tidak untukmu, tapi penting untukku."

Aku menggeleng, "ini bukan urusanmu, ini masalah pribadiku. Kau tidak berhak ikut campur dalam hal ini."

"Tentu saja aku berhak karena aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis yang kusukai," suaranya terdengar menggelegar di telingaku. Bahkan beberapa anak mulai memutuskan berkerubung di sekitar kami—membuatku seperti berada dalam lingkaran yang menyesakkan. Tapi kata-kata terakhirnya justru lebih menyesakkan dibanding keadaan disekitarku.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku mendesis pelan namun aku yakin ia masih mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Gadis Bodoh," dia berseru kencang yang membuatku merasa seperti terhantam batu besar. Aku melihat sosok Orihime saat pemuda tersebut menyuarakan perasaannya. Dalam hatiku terbayang gadis itu akan menatapku sendu sambil memamerkan senyum paksaannya—namun aku salah. Apa yang ada dalam alam nyata justru berkebalikan dengan pikiran burukku.

Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan kalimat tanpa suara yang bisa kubaca melalui gerak bibirnya, "aku mendukungmu. Ayo terima."

Rasa tak percaya jelas saja muncul dalam benakku. Bagaimana mungkin Orihime—yang secara notaben adalah pacar dari pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut serta mata yang senada—mendukungku secara penuh. Ketidak-percayaan itu membuatku berani memandang tepat pada mata birunya yang—astaga, _Kami-sama_—terlihat menawan bagi kaum hawa sepertiku, "kau kekasih sahabatku, bukan? Kekasih Orihime? Kenapa kau justru melukainya dengan mengatakan kau menyukaiku? Atau kau mau berpura-pura mengatakan kau suka padaku padahal dalam hatimu bohong. Benar begitu?"

Mata birunya melebar tidak percaya. Namun itu hanya sesaat, karena kali ini ia lebih memilih mengulum senyum yang semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan—dimataku, tentu saja. "Neliel-_chan_, kau harus tahu satu hal," suaranya terdengar tenang kali ini.

Aku mengerutkan kening yang membuatnya kembali melanjutkan sederet kata mengejutkan, "aku dan Orihime tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami hanya berteman dan aku tidak menyukainya sedikitpun begitupula dengan dirinya. Gadis yang kusuka hanya ada satu dan ia tidak akan pernah terganti, gadis itu adalah kamu."

Kali ini ganti diriku yang tidak percaya. Aku merasa duniaku jungkir-balik dalam hitungan detik. Kualihkan pandanganku pada sosok Orihime yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping Grimmjow sambil tersenyum bersalah, "maaf, Nel-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksimu kalau aku bilang aku akan pergi bersama dengan Grimmjow dan dia juga sudah menyetujuinya. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis seperti kemarin lalu."

Astaga, _Kami-sama_! Kali ini aku benar-benar merasa duniaku runtuh dalam sekejap tanpa bisa kusadari. Aku terperangah mendengar penuturan gadis yang memiliki warna rambut layaknya senja ini. Jadi, sebenarnya aku ditipu mentah-mentah oleh dua orang di hadapanku ini? Rasa haru dengan segera menyeruak dari dalam diriku. Bendungan air-mata kembali keluar tanpa bisa kuduga—membuat mereka menatap cemas akan diriku. Namun aku tahu, tangis kali ini bukanlah tangis kesedihan.

Benar, tangis ini adalah tangisan bahagia.

**#**_End_**#**

Iya, Yurisa tahu kok ceritanya abal lagi. Alur yang bolongnya masih banyak di sana-sini plus terasa cepet banget. Maaf deh, _guys_.

Abis, cerita ini tiba-tiba mampir di otak Yurisa yang bikin daku memutuskan untuk menulis serta mem_publish_nya. Dan, astaga aku tuh udah lama banget bermimpi untuk bikin pake _pair_ ini, akhirnya kesampean juga #girang sendiri

Nah, terakhir, bersediakah kawan me_review_?


End file.
